Broken Ties
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Xander and Chris are twins which they haven't known until now. How will they deal with the knowledge? Sequel to Connections.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

Summary: Xander and Chris are twins which they haven't known until now. How will they deal with the knowledge? Sequel to Connections.

A/N: Here is the first chapter of the sequel.

The chandelier lit up although no one was there and conscious to see it seconds later Piper opened the front door and yelled.

"Wyatt Chris could you help me with the groceries?" A few seconds later Wyatt appeared and went out the door."Chris you too. Chris! "then she remembered "Never mind Chris you don't have to come down." She and Wyatt could handle the groceries it was Chris's special day, and he had been working entirely too hard lately trying to find demons. Now that they had vanquished the demon Chris was looking for Chris could finally relax on his birthday.

She went back out and went to her car and grabbed some groceries from the back. She was glad to have her two boys back even if it was just for a week while her boys place was fumigated. She was glad that Chris seemed to simmering down a bit, although now that she thought of it she wasn't sure she had seen him for several hours. She'd worry about that later, today was Chris's birthday and she had lots of yummy things to make for it. She followed her eldest son back into the house. She was only seconds behind him, so when he stopped at the doorway to the kitchen she bumped into his back.

"Wyatt what's the hold up here, I got groceries in my hands." she peered out from behind him and saw Chris and a man she didn't know sprawled on the dinning room floor.

"Wyatt finish the groceries." she could care less about anything else at the moment. Wyatt put down his groceries on the counter and Piper took that opportunity to place her groceries into Wyatt's now empty arms.

"But Mom." Wyatt whined.

"Look if anything happens you'll be the first to know, but I have to make sure he's okay and someone has to take in the groceries. "Wyatt knew from his mother tone of voice that she wouldn't back down and know from experience it was easiest just to agree with her.

"Okay." Piper bent down and checked his breathing and even though she knew he was breathing before she still felt better. She checked him for injuries but didn't spot anything that couldn't be covered with a band aid.

"Is he okay?" Wyatt asked concerned, Piper opened her mouth only be interrupted by Wyatt "Yes Mom, I put all the groceries away is he OK?"

"Physically he seems fine, but there has to be something wrong with him, two healthy looking guys don't just faint in the middle of a dinning room."

"Do you know the other guy." she asked him, he shook his head.

"No I was hoping you did."

"Maybe Dad or Aunt Phoebe or Paige would know him?" Wyatt suggested.

"Good Idea. Paige get your ass in here!" she yelled.

"Oh Wyatt, would you go get Phoebe and your Dad?" Piper asked distractedly.

"Sure Mom." knowing that she hadn't heard him. She was in overprotective mother mode and the only way he could get her attention was to be just as seriously injured as Chris. He didn't really want her attention that much.

Piper didn't hear him though, she was in overprotective mother mode and it was hard to shake her attention from her unconscious son and the stranger. She barely noticed that Wyatt orbed out but she couldn't take her eyes off her baby boy. A few moments later she heard the sounds of orbs and looked up momentarily and saw Paige

"Honey what happened?" she came over to them.

"Heal him." Piper demanded, Paige looked from Chris to other unknown young man.

"They don't look hurt."

"Chris is a healthy young man, healthy young man don't just faint for no reason." Piper face made it cleat that if they were not healed soon she was going to have a big problem with that.

"Okay, okay I'll heal them." she said briefly lifting her hands in_ I give up_ motion before she leaned over Chris. The golden glow came from her hands but nothing happened, Chris didn't wake up or give any sign that anything at all was different. That was when Wyatt and Phoebe, and Leo orbed in. Phoebe and Leo both looked concerned and Phoebe said.

"What happened?" as Leo knelt next to Chris's body looking him over for injuries.

"No clue." Piper said shortly all she knew was that who ever did this to her baby boy was going to suffer for it. She then narrowed her eyes at the man besides him. What if they had been fighting and he had caused this to happen? Well if that was the case he would not a problem much longer. Although Piper admitted that he didn't exactly look like a demon, but that didn't necessarily mean anything he could be a warlock. That's when they woke up.

A/N: So how did you like that? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

Both men woke up at the same exact time and starred at each other. Memories streamed through the two twins heads. Some more fragmented, some less.

_ "I'm going to kill him." _

_ "Chris, Peter come on out I know that your following me." Chris and Peter showed themselves sheepishly._

_ "Go home!" Wyatt shouted but not angrily but exasperated._

_ "We want to go with you." Chris said with a pleading expression. Wyatt always got to do all the cool stuff they never were allowed to do because they were younger then him.._

_ "Look the last thing I need is my two dorky 10 year old brothers following me around, so just go home before mom realizes your gone and has an aneurysm. "_

_ "We're not dorks." Peter said pouting._

_ "OK let me put it this way, go or I'll call Aunt Paige!"_

_ "Fine." Both Chris and Peter Chorused together they turned around and then walked half way down the block and turned around and saw Wyatt still watching them and then they slumped and walked around the corner._

_ "It's a boy!"_

_ "__It's still our place no matter what he's done to it." _

_ "He's dead." _

_ "I hate him." _

The connection between them finally made sense, they were brothers. As soon as Chris realized this, he also realized that Xander/Peter would likely be having a hard time dealing with this. A quick look to Xander/Peter confirmed this, he looked like he was in shock. His eyes were very wide but he didn't really seem to be looking at anything in particular, probably lost in the incoming memories.

Chris was also dealing with the memories too but probably not as bad as Xander/Peter. Chris remembered everything from his old life. Everything including the fact that Xander was Peter, or at least that Xander looked exactly like Peter had before Chris had changed the future and Peter... well ceased to exist. He cringed as the memory of being stabbed came back to him he put his hand over his stomach as he felt the pain. No one should be able to remember what it was like to die. Chris then remembered if he did then Peter probably did as well. Chris was also trying to figure out what was going through Peter/ Xander mind.

Xander/Peter remembered everything up to and including when he died, which was very disturbing. He also remembered that Chris was his twin and that Chris had been with him up to the point he died. And then an entire other life that Chris and his family hadn't been in at all. Why was he suddenly remembering two different life times? It didn't make any sense. He looked up from the ground to find himself surrounded on all sides by his family. His very alive aunts.

"Excuse me?! But would anyone like to tell me what's going on around here?!" the demanding voice cut through the air. A very familiar voice, a voice he hadn't heard in years. He turned to find his very alive mother, which made him pause his mother was alive and starring at him with suspicious, it hurt to see that look in her eyes aimed at him.

"She's alive." he found himself muttering quietly. He didn't notice that Chris and Paige had heard his uttering, or when Chris shook his head when Aunt Paige had opened her mouth. She had died when he was 14, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be right.

His then caught a glimpse of Leo, and he shook his head, there were too many thoughts in his head, there were too many minds and he was panicking from the information overload. Xander/ Peter willed himself to orb as far way from the manor as he could, then to his surprise he orbed out.

The second Xander/Peter was gone Chris jumped and saw the faces of his family members. Some were confused and some were concerned, but they were all standing around him.

"Who was that Chris?" Asked his Aunt Paige. "I've never seen him before." Chris searched her eyes and the eyes of everyone around him, wondering if he should tell them of if he should just stay quiet.

"Honey! Honey what's the matter?" Chris shot back into the present with his mom staring at him extremely concerned. His mom that was still alive. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly so that she wouldn't disappear.

"Okay now I'm really worried." Chris smiled a little and then broke off the hug.

"I'm fine but I have to go."

"Honey I..."

"Love you Mom." he kissed her on the check and orbed out to the golden gate bridge, so he could sense for his brother in peace. Five minutes later he sensed someone orb in, he looked up hoping it was Peter/Xander. But it was just Aunt Paige

.

"Hey Kiddo your mother sent me after you, to tell you that none us of are buying the stuff your selling."

"Aunt Paige now is really not the time for this."

"Then you better make time for this mister because I'm not leaving till you tell me what's going on." Aunt Paige said very firmly and he believe that she meant business.

There was no time for this, Peter had to be thinking about why he hadn't been part of their family. And that kind of thinking would only lead to no where good. So even though Chris knew he was going to get in a lot of trouble for it later, he held up his hand and orbed her back to the manor. It became then a very good thing when he found Peter then and orbed off before Paige orbed back there again angry.

Chris orbed in and found Peter/Xander sitting where Chris should have know to look for him all along. Years ago Chris had chose the golden gate bridge as his spot. Even before he came back and Leo told him about it, he only pretended to not know how calming it was. So his brother followed suit and claimed the Brooklyn bridge as his own, he was even planning to move to New York before the whole thing started.

Unfortunately right now Peter was in the fetal position with his head down on his knees and Chris could hear some muffled sobs coming out of him.

"Peter?" Chris asked gently, but Peter didn't raise his head.

"Xander?" Chris asked even more gently, just in case he was wrong and he wasn't Peter at all. But that didn't get a response either.

"Look I know what you must be thinking."

"Really enlighten me." Xander/Peter raised his had from off his knees, his eyes were red and puffy "Because I have no clue what I am thinking, so how the hell could you?! I have two sets of memories in my head! I have no idea why I can suddenly remembering being your brother when until now I always though I was just Xander Harris! I have no idea why no one in our family recognized me, but they all recognized you." Chris cringed but knew he would have to explain his part in all of this.

"It's my fault." Xander/Peter looked at him closely.

"How could it be your fault?"

"Remember how I told you that my older self went back in time to save Wyatt." Xander/Peter nodded then looked contemplative.

"What?" he asked seeming to mull it over.

"It's the only thing I can think of, the only thing that is different."

"So you going back in time to save Wyatt somehow made it so I wasn't raised in our family?" Chris winced at the accusatory tone and expression on Peter's face but knew it to be truth, that is was his fault.

"And you, you were the same person in both places. You were known and were loved by Mom and Dad in both universes at least for a time. I wasn't, I was just thrown away like garbage. Did they decide they didn't want me?" Xander/Peter asked. Chris shook his head, that wasn't what happened, it can't have been.

"Peter that's not true...I'm not exactly sure what happened but it wasn't-"

"I don't care what happened, I don't care about you or them or any of you just leave me alone! he said then orbed out. Chris heart ached and he knew that he was feeling his brother's emotions. Whenever one of them was feeling a particularly strong emotion no matter the distance the other always felt it. Chris sat down on the bridge himself. He didn't know what do. He knew his brother wasn't really angry, just hurt and he didn't mean what he had said before, but he also didn't know how to make it right. Xander/Peter had been right. Chris had essentially been the same person while Xander/Peter had been two different people. How could Chris make it right? Then Chris felt someone orb in.

"Chris you had better explain..." Paige stopped when she saw the expression on his face. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him, Chris didn't move liking the warmth in her arms and the attempt to sooth the pain in his heart.

"Honey what's the matter? It's okay you can tell your Auntie Paige." When Chris didn't say anything she added.

"I promise I won't tell your parents, now, please me tell me what's wrong." Chris was a very strong person in both universes. But his actions however well intended and no matter how many had benefited had still destroyed his brother and Chris hated that, he hated himself for that.

"It's all my fault." Chris said in a broken voice.

"Honey, I'm sure that's not true." Chris snorted and repeated..

"It's all my fault."

"Honey even if it is just tell me, and I'm sure we can fix it." Chris stood up suddenly.

"You can't fix it, you can never fix it!" Chris said angrily. "I messed up, and I can never ever fix it no matter how much I want to."

"Honey..."

"Don't honey me! You don't even know what I did, if you did..." Chris voice broke again but he didn't care. "I ruined it and he'll never talk to me again."

"Who honey who?"

"I was just trying to help, to make everything better, but it didn't...it didn'tsave him, it destroyed him." Chris felt tears hitting his checks somewhere inside, he was embarrassed but most of him didn't care.

"Honey I think I'm going to get your mom." she started orbing but Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

` "No don't get Mom." he insisted, she looked at him helplessly.

"Honey, I don't know how to help you. Would you like me to get Wyatt instead."

"No!" Chris said angrily again. It was Wyatt's fault too! If he hadn't gone back to save him from turning, he wouldn't have destroyed Peter! Even though part of him knew that it was irrational, that it wasn't Wyatt fault what had happened to him, right now he didn't care.

"Look there's nothing you can do so can you just go away?" Aunt Paige shook her head stubbornly.

"No you me who to get, or I'm going to get your mother."

"Paige please." Chris begged he didn't want to talk about it not now, maybe not ever. He wanted to forget. Forget everything he ever knew, how much pain he had caused his brother. Paige sighed and sat down again next to him put his head on her lap.

"It's OK Chris whatever it is just let it all out, I'm here." So Chris did he let it all out and sobbed all over Paige's lap until he miraculously fell asleep.

~.~

After Peter/ Xander orbed away from Chris he started feeling an alarming amount of emotion coming from his brother. He's first instinct was to comfort him. He had been half way there when he remembered that Chris was one of the people he was hiding from, which was when he orbed back.

Xander/Peter had inadvertently orbed himself back to his (Xander's) childhood home, which wasn't good since it was a very large crater. He looked all around something in him knew that this used to be home, but he couldn't see a single shred of anything he could recognize in it. Nor anything else, Xander/Peter sighed and orbed himself back up to the asphalt road, right before it became a large crater.

He noted that he could still feel Chris's extreme feelings and part of him wanted to comfort him. However the more vindictive, selfish side of him wanted Chris to suffer, so Xander/Peter decided to stay away. He sat down on the edge of the crater with his feet dangling in the air, starring into the great hole that used be Sunnydale, used to be home. He tried to find where his home had been before it become a crater. He couldn't find it, but he kept looking because it gave him something else to keep his mind on.

He was confused about pretty much everything. Who he was, whether it be Peter or Xander? He was both of them and neither of them. He was mad, but mostly because it was better then the feeling the sadness of his whole life being erased, being a lie. The fact that his family had stared at him without a hint of recognition. The totally and absolute blankness, without a hint of the love in their eyes that he was used to or the lack of any strong emotion. Or worse his own mother had looked at him with suspicion, the likes of which he had never before seen directed at him, even when she had been mad at him.

Then he remembered Jessica the drunk, who drunk to avoid the fact that her husband was a verbally abusive drunk. Two mother's, two father's two lives. At least father wise it hadn't been much different. Leo was never there for them and neither had Tony, although only one of them had been a drunk.

His mother, his mother was the real punch in the gut, she was alive and beautiful. He had been about to hug her back at the manor, before he saw the suspicious look in her eyes and the blankness in the others and figured out that they had absolutely no idea who he was. Part of him wished he had hugged her anyways, to make sure that she was real, and there. He missed her so much, she had died when he was 14 in his memories. He could remember exactly what happened, he had enough nightmares about it over the years. He shook his head it was the last thing he wanted to do was remember his mom's death. So instead he just stared down at the remains of Xander's old house and did his best not to think about anything at all.

A/N: So tell how you liked it and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

Chris woke up to find himself on Aunt Paige's lap, he hurriedly sat up. He looked around the area, why in the world was he on top of the Brooklyn bridge? The answer hit him like a ton of bricks, Peter he was alone and hurting. Now that his head was a little clearer from the little amount of sleep, he had had he knew what he had to do. He turned to his Aunt Paige.

"Thank you for being here for me and for not getting anyone else when I asked you not to."

"Your welcome, do you want to talk about it?" she asked concerned, Chris shook his head.

"Maybe sometime, but not now I have to find him." Chris stood up and started sensing for him.

"Who is he?" Chris considered answering the question but instead hedged with.

"That is a very complicated question, which I will answer at a later time."

"Chris you know you can tell me anything, anything at all right?" Chris nodded but he had to find him now.

"Yeah Aunt Paige and I will just not right now." Chris found him "I have to go now, please don't follow me." then Chris orbed out.

Chris appeared an orb of blue and white light. He found Xander/Peter almost immediately sitting on the edge of a crater. He was facing away from Chris and his head wasn't moving at all. He walked closer toward Xander/Peter making sure to make a lot of noise, so that Chris didn't startle him into falling off. When he got close enough he saw that the hole wasn't very deep, at least not there in the middle it looked plenty deep.

"Hello."

"Chris." he didn't orb away which was good, but he also wasn't looking at him which probably wasn't exactly the best sign. Chris decided the best way to have this conversation was for the both of them to be on the same level. So he sat down next to Xander/Peter and starred out into the hole.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yep." he said blankly his voice lacking any emotion that would tell him where they stood.

"You didn't have to you know." Xander/Peter said nothing back just continued staring into the crater. Despite not wanting to see how Xander/Peter felt about him, he took his eyes off the hole and fixed them on Xander. He looked tired and Chris wasn't sure if he slept at all last night. He wouldn't keep eye contact with him even though he had to know Chris was staring into his eyes. So Chris decided to ask him a question and hopefully he would answer and they'd get a dialogue between them.

"Where are we?"

"Sunnydale." Chris eyed the vast crater in the ground in a new way. This used to be Xander's home, he had grown up here and he had to because of him. There was only one thing he could say, even though it seemed so trivial, so meaningless when it came to what he did.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Chris for what I said earlier." his tone was still blank though.

"It's okay, I understand, I would be mad too if I were you."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation." he didn't look up in the slightest as he spoke he just continued to stare at the vast hole in the ground.

"Can we not talk right now, I'm trying to right my head right now, file memories in the Peter files or Xander files so I don't get them as messed up."

"Sure, is it okay if I stay here with you." it took Xander/Peter a long time to answer but eventually he said.

"Yeah." So for the next few hours they sat in silence at first, it was very awkward but then it got even more awkward all Chris wanted to do was to talk to him and Xander/Peter didn't want to talk at all.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

A few hours into this, he started hearing his family calls for him. First his Mom, then Aunt Phoebe, his Dad, Aunt Paige, even all the cousins seemed to be calling for him as well. Chris knew that if he didn't go see them soon they would call him back with a spell, but he didn't want to leave Peter/Xander. He especially didn't want to tell him that their family was calling for him and only him but he had to say something.

"Peter...Xander...what do you want me to call you?" Xander/Peter looked up from the crater and shook his head.

"I don't know." he said solemnly

"I have to go." Chris said apologetically and saw the look on Xander/Peter's face that he was afraid he would put there. He only saw it for a second though, before Xander/Peter was able to put it behind the walls they both had to learn to create in order to survive in the world Wyatt had created. The other Wyatt Chris corrected himself, he had also spent the last few hours filing away his memories into his and the other Chris's. His anger towards Wyatt had pretty much died out since he knew that his Wyatt, the one he had known his whole life and had almost always been a good positive force in the universe. On the occasion when it did spike up again when he remembered his good memories from the life time where Wyatt had usually been good. His memories had quieted down a little bit from what used to a big mess of memories, but the occasional memory usually unwanted still cropped up without his permission.

"Then go." he said, and Chris winced.

"I'll be right back." he said even though he didn't want to leave at all.

"I'll be here." Xander/Peter mumbled barely loud enough for him to hear. Chris orbed before they called him back, he orbed into the kitchen. He realized he hadn't eaten in 24 hours but he wasn't hungry.

"I'm here." he called instead and heard several different pairs of feet coming towards him. His Dad, his Mom, Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige and all his aunts Uncles and cousins were there standing around him.

"Chris what happened? Who was that? Are you okay? What happened? What's going on?" Were the kind of questions thrown at him all the same time and he was unsure who had asked which question. He felt them closing in all sides of him and unconsciously reached to Xander/Peter and Xander/Peter orbed into the room. Xander/Peter looked shocked that he had done such a thing, and was backing up a few steps, he looked like he was about to orb out again when their Mom turned her attention on him.

"You?" she said suspiciously and Chris saw Xander/Peter shrink away from her for a second, before putting his mask on again. However the face mask didn't mask the feelings he got coming from their empathetic bond. The feeling of terror and love.

_"__Chris I don't think I can do this, I have to go." _this wasn't spoken aloud, they through their empathetic bond were allowed to speak to each telepathically.

"Mom he's not a bad guy." Chris stepped in front of him hoping to the taking the spot light off of him, so Xander/Peter would stay a little longer. Chris hoped that they could explain who he was and then everything would hopefully get back to normal.

"Chris who is he?" this was said by Aunt Paige in much more sympathetic tone.

_ "Don't tell her." _Chris turned to look at him his face was stoic but Chris knew his brother he was worried.

_ "Why not?" Chris asked back surely that would make everything better? _

_ "What if they doesn't want me?" Chris could feel his anxiousness and his desire of not wanting to be rejected especially by her. _

_"Trust me once she knows your her son she'll love you." __Chris tried to assure him. _

_ "Am I?" Xander/Peter asked suddenly._

_"Are you what?"_

_ "Her son!" he mentally yelled. _

_ "Yes." Chris said but he hadn't actually thought about it yet not that there had been a lot of time to think about it. _

_ 'You don't know that! __N__o one knows if I'm actually her son. If this time around I'm actually your brother." _ Xander/ Peter turned into blue and white orbs.

"Please Peter don't leave again." Chris shouted aloud as he grabbed at Xander/Peter but he was too late. Chris made to orb after him but his mother said.

"Chris stop!" she, he stopped purely because he was used to doing what he told her when she used the voice that she was using. She looked at him sternly, the kind of look she always used to give him when she wanted him to tell him something that he didn't want to. "Tell me what's going on right now or your in big trouble mister!" Chris felt like he was a kid again and his hand had been caught in the cookie jar, he wanted to tell her, he really did but Xander/Peter didn't want him to and he didn't want another thing to make Xander/Peter more mad at him.

"I'm sorry I can't mom he'd never forgive me if I did." he said slowly shaking his head.

"Who is he? You've been chasing him all night who is he?" she bit her lip and gave him a sympathetic, understanding look "Honey if he's your...boyfriend.. it's okay you can tell us." Chris felt his stomach churn violently at the thought, it was just so gross. Not only was he not gay and even if he was it was his brother.

"No he's definitely not my boyfriend." his mom shrugged her shoulders with her hands outstretched.

"Well I give up honey who is he?" Chris sighed.

"Look I can't tell you and I really need to go after him now." Chris said giving his best puppy dog look. His mom sighed and said.

"Okay you can go, but promise you'll tell me."

"I promise." Chris orbed to the golden gate bridge to try to sense for Peter when he caught sight of him siting down on the bridge with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"I'm sorry I ran off again... I'm just kind of have a hard time dealing with this and being around everyone is making it that much worse." Chris nodded and sat down next to Xander/Peter..

"Your not running away from me." Chris pointed out.

"Your different, you're my twin, my best friend, it just took me a while to remember that. You have no idea what's it's like to have mom look right at you and not see you for you." Chris winced.

"That's not entirely true."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember how I told you that my going back in time did this?" Chris asked,

Xander/Peter nodded looking away from him. "Did you ever wonder why I would do that? After all the warnings we got about messing around with time?"

"Because of all the people that died." Xander/People said still staring at the ground. "people who are still alive now. Chris nodded, then he cleared his throat wondering if he could actually say what he was planning on saying. "So many people died...mom...you...after you died I was devastated, even If I succeeded managing to stop Wyatt which I couldn't without you around, I still would have lost you...and I was so tired of losing people. So I devised a plan the plan that I used to stop Wyatt. I told Xander a little bit about it, do you remember that?" he looked at him carefully and after a long moment Xander/Peter nodded.

"Did I ever tell you the specifics about the plan?" Xander/Peter shook his head.

"Well my plan was to take the Wyatt we knew out, without killing him. My plan was to go the past and make sure that whatever evil scum bag that turned Wyatt never succeed. It was Gideon by the way."

"Gideon...no" Xander/Peter said shocked then "No." he said softly, they had trusted Gideon in their time line as well it had come as quite to him too back then. Chris nodded.

"I know how you feel," and he actually did through their empathetic bond Chris knew how he felt.

"I really thought." Xander/Peter said softly, still clearly trying to wrap his brain around the fact that it was Gideon who had screw up their entire lives.

"I know I did too." Chris had always thought Gideon was on their side, he hadn't thought to look at the elders, maybe if he had things would be different then again maybe they would be exactly the same. Chris had to change the subject back to what he was talking about before. Why did Chris keep on giving Xander/Peter bad news? Chris took a deep breath hoping to psyche himself up for what was to come next in the conversation.

"Well I did not personally stop him but my...well death had a part in stopping him. But when I was here I was so concerned about stopping Wyatt I had completely forgot about getting us conceived. And by trouble I mean I almost disappeared, not really a fun thing. But a few months later Mom was holding an ultrasound with only one baby and since I was there it had to have meant you weren't. It was my plan and my fault which didn't get you born at least to our family." Xander face screwed up in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense." of all the things in the world Chris had imagined for his reaction this had never been one of them.

"What? What doesn't make sense." Chris asked completely confused.

"That story. If I wasn't born to your family, how am I alive with Peter's memories?"

"Um..actually that's a really good question." Chris said letting the newer version of him take over the one that less emotionally attached to everything so that he could look at it clinically.

Some time later Chris looked up as Xander/Peter's stomach growled.

"When's the last time that you eat? Let me guess before you went patrolling and ended up healing Kris." Xander/Peter nodded.

"We should go somewhere and eat." Xander/Peter shook his head.

"We don't have to go home." Chris offered and Xander/Peter seemed to think on that for a few moments before nodded.

"Is...is Tomito's still open in this..." Chris knew what he was trying to ask in this world this version on the world. Tomitio's had been Peter's favorite restaurant. It had burned down when they were 17.

"Yes." Xander/Peter gave a small smile so small it barely registered as such but it was a start.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

The waitress (thankfully one they didn't know) had given them their food some time ago, and they were both nearly done. Chris found himself slowly pulled from trying to figure out the situation they had found themselves into...memories. Chris newer version had only been here a few times, he hadn't found the food as good as Peter had. It was only due to Peter's insistence that Tomito's was the best food ever that they had gone so much.

_ Ten year old's Peter and Chris were sitting at the head of a very long table. Everyone had birthday hats on the little paper ones secured to their heads with those little elastic bands. Chris stared down the table 2/3 of the table were full of family members, the rest were full of friends and their parents. Chris turned to look at Peter who grinned back at him. They both turned into unison as a cake with lit candles made it's way into the room carried by their mother. The entire table grinned and sang._

_ "Happy Birthday to you." _

Chris shook himself from the memory and looked at Peter. He seemed far away which meant he was stuck in memories. They were a lot of memories they had had in this place...not all of which were good.

Wyatt had personally burnt this place down in retribution for Peter's refusal to join him. Chris hoped that it wasn't that memory that Peter/Xander was lost in at the moment. Xander looked at from the small remnants of his meal and bit his lip.

"Julie?" Chris winced, and a terrible pain went through his heart. He had completely forgot about her until now too focused on everything else. Julie had been Peter's wife, Peter's wife that he had loved dearly.

"She's alive." Xander/Peter looked down at the table but Chris could see his eyes going glassy. He could feel the pain, the raw pain in his heart and knew that he knew how Xander was feeling.

"Dylan." Xander asked in barely a whisper. Chris breath caught in his throat. Dylan was Peter's son...Dylan was one thing he would probably never be able to fix. Julie and Xander/Peter could be what they were again and their family could be whole again but Dylan he wasn't sure how he could ever fix that.

"I'm sorry." Chris said. Xander/Peter continued to stare down at the checkered table cloth for a long moment, then he used the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes. He was crying, Chris resisted the urge to comfort him knowing it would be unwelcome at the moment.

"Of course..." his voice broke "of course I lost my whole family. A fabulous end to the worst day in history of my life." Chris wasn't sure what to say to that. He was sure sorry was way too simple of an apology. How did you apologize to your brother for unintentionally ruining his life? For making it so that he had never met his wife and that his son had never been born? For making it that his mother and father had no idea who he was? That all his aunts, uncles and cousins were all in the same boat? Maybe he'd buy him a new car? He shook his head he doubted even then if that would work.

He couldn't sense anything from Xander/Peter which meant at the moment that he had closed off their empathetic bond and Chis was unable to sense Xander/Peters emotions. Which could only mean that it was not a good place inside Xander/Peter head. Chris looked out the windows and saw the Golden Gate bridge from the window and the setting of the sun. It was beautiful, it seemed to be mocking him with it's beauty in comparison to his and Xander/Peter grim mood.

"Where are you planning to spend the night?" Xander/Peter stared at him blankly and Chris was about to repeat the question when Xander/Peter said.

"I don't know."

"You can't spend it where you spent last night." Chris said.

"I have you know that the lip of the hole in the ground that is Sunnydale was very comfy." Xander/Peter said with a small smile which faded a moment later. Still it was a glimpse of Xander and of a happier Peter.

"You can come home to the manor." Xander/Peter shook his head vigorously.

"No, no happening."

"You can stay with me and Wyatt-oh wait no you can't, our building is being fumigating and we're spending the week at the manor." Chris had a feeling that even if they weren't Xander/Peter still wouldn't have agreed. Especially since Xander/Peter had physically tensed up and his eyes flared when he had said Wyatt's name. How was he going to get Xander/Peter and Wyatt to become close? He had no idea right now. Wyatt had no idea what he -well the other him had done in some alternate world where he had been evil. Peter's memories of the awful things that Wyatt had done would not make any kind of relationship between the two of them easy.

"There's P3." Xander/Peter looked up.

"P3 it's still there?" he looked backed down "of course it is." he nodded.

"I can't go back to Africa right now, not with my head is so messed up."

"I should probably let them know though." Xander/Peter said looked up at him."I don't know what to say."

"I'll let them know." Chris said anything to make it easier on Xander/Peter. Xander/Peter nodded.

"Thanks." he got up from the table and walked off and Chris followed him.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

A/N: sorry that this has taken me so long to update.

_ Peter stared down at the still smoldering building. His eyes were on the floating purple haze over the place, it was Wyatt's signature, which meant that Wyatt personally did this Which could only mean one thing this was his fault, Wyatt had to have burned it down because he knew how much this place meant to him, Chris too but him in particular. His clothes still smelled like smoke from when he had heard their cries and had tried to orb in to save them._

_ The Foustigotti family they had run the restaurant for years. They and the Halliwell family were fairly close considering how often they came to the foustigotti establishment. His eyes starting tearing up as he thought of the Foustigotti family. Amber had been his age, they had been friends since they were young. Chris had even dated her for a couple months, she was dead now and it was all his fault. Chris put his hand on his shoulder but Peter couldn't pull his eyes off the building. _

Xander/Peter bolted up in bed, he had gone to sleep! Why in the world had he done that knowing what kind of dreams he could have. He looked at the clock on the wall, He had only gotten an hour sleep and it had been totally unworth it. Memories of his other life time as Peter were still running rampant in his mind. He wished the memories would stop, even the good ones weren't good because the other people in his memories..what had made the memories good to begin with...they didn't know who he was.

He slumped into his bed staring at the ceiling again, the ceiling in the back room of P3. He had only slept here a few times in his life and at the same time he had never slept here. Things were a little clearer in his head but still fuzzy. Chris wasn't here, which was good because whenever he was around he felt even more conflicted. He heard the tell-tell sign that Chris was coming back in the form of soft jingling sound that orbing usually made. He hadn't really slept that night either making him very much lacking in sleep. He closed his eyes hoping to pretend he was asleep since he didn't want to talk to Chris, and he knew that Chris wanted to to talk to him.

"Remember our empathetic bond?" He sighed, knowing that that meant that his rouse wasn't working he opened his eyes.

"I am so so sorry." Chris said earnestly.

"Chris, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation."

"But I made the situation if I had never gone back to save Wyatt." Xander/Peter didn't really want to get into this right now, but he knew that Chris was blaming himself and his intense brotherly bond with Chris finally broke through a little.

"Then many more people would have died, the world is better now because of you." It was true, it was, then why did it still suck so bad? Knowing how many other family didn't have to suffer because of Chris, and many more people lived should have made it all better but it didn't.

"But I went back so that our family would be back the way it was supposed to be,

not like this."

"I know you had good intentions." Xander/Peter said.

"I would feel much more assured if you would look me in the eyes." Xander/Peter kept his eyes on bedspread knowing that while what he was saying was true, he was still hurt by it. If he looked Chris in the eyes it would just broadcast it to him and Xander/Peter didn't want to make him feel anymore guiltier then he was already feeling..

"Do you think you're up to telling them today?" Chris asked, Xander/Peter didn't look up from the bedspread as he shook his head.

"Pet-Xan you have to tell them." Xander/Peter nodded.

"I know, just not today." Chris sighed.

"Okay not today." Chris agreed reluctantly. "So what do you want to do then?" Staring up at the ceiling seemed like the best option.

"Peter...Xander." Chris paused "Given anymore thought to the name thing?" Xander/Peter just looked at him.

"Pander? Xanter?" Chris asked half joking, half serious. Xander/Peter broke out into a small smile that was sadly short lived.

"I don't know...I think...I think I just need some time alone." Chris shook his head he knew his brother and the last thing his brother needed was time alone. When something bad happened he always tried to pull away from people.

"P-Xand-Pet." he looked at Xander/Peter helplessly, and Xander/Peter sighed.

"Just call me Peter." he whispered finally. Chris nodded glad that the name thing was figured out.

"Peter-"

"Chris, I don't want to talk about this." Peter interrupted.

"Fine, we don't have to talk." Chris said even though he still wanted to, but he would go slowly if he had to he owed it to his brother. "But I'm not leaving you." Peter grit his teeth and threw himself on the bed facing away from Chris.

"Fine, but don't expect me to talk to you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Chris muttered under his breath.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. This chapter has dialogue taken directly from Charmed which I don't own either.

A/N: Also thanks to Charmed Wiki which helped in the making of this chapter.

Peter kept true to his word and didn't speak at all, in fact he hardly moved from his position on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Chris eventually found himself lying beside Peter staring at the ceiling as well. He stared at the ceiling so long he got lost in a memory. While his memories were separated now it didn't stop old memories, ones that he didn't particularly want to remember from cropping up.

_ Chris orbed in no longer able to put this off, he had to make sure that he hadn't changed everything for the worst. _

**_ "_**_Hey." he attempted to say nonchalantly staring at his mo__m__ and his aunt Paige. His mother seemed bugged by him for some reason as did his aunt. _

**_ "_**_Chris" the way she said __his name__ confirmed that for __some__ reason she was annoyed __with__ him, before he had much time to dwell on that Paige said._

**_ "_**_Okay, if this is about demons, I don't wanna hear it, 'cause I am on my lunch break." Chris quickly said._

**_ "_**_No, no, no, I just wanted to know how it went with the doctor." The sentences of the outside seemed he was concerned about his own well being. And he wa,s but that wasn't all he was concerned about. He was wondering if his meddling had even more severe consequences that he originally intended. _

_ "Well you'll be happy to know you're a boy." His mom said showing him his ultrasound._

_ "That's not what I meant." Chris said searching the ultrasound discreetly, which while disturbing Chris eyes quickly found it also to be devastating. There was only one baby there. What they didn't know and what Chris was now never going to tell them, was that in his future he had been born as a twin. Chris was shaken out of his depressing thoughts by Paige._

_ "I don't see it."she said staring at the ultrasound. Chris had just enough time to start feeling embarrassed when he's mother added_

_ "Oh, see, it's this little thing right here." his despair was temporarily replaced by embarrassment and the need to keep his Mom and Aunt from looking to closely at...him._

**_ "_**_Whoa! Chris immediately grabbed the ultrasound and said."Excuse me. Do you mind?" then looked at it himself and looked for anything that could possibly be his brother. The bell __of the elevator he had orbed into__ dinged and Chris put the ultrasound in his pocket for a longer looking at session. The elevator doors opened Chris, his mom and aunt Paige walked out of the elevator heading probably towards Paige's car. _

_ "Why are you so edgy, anyway? Relax." his mother said. Chris had to stifle the argue to laugh hysterically, relax, relax, she wasn't the one who had had to live in his world. She wasn't the one who had loved his brother more then anything and now because of his intervention he would no longer get to have his brother. But that's was nothing he could tell his mother, since he had vowed never to tell her about the brother he was no longer going to have. _

_ "Well, it's not me in there I was thinking about, it's you. I'm just making sure you're okay." Chris lied smoothly completely covering up his sadness with concern._

**_ "_**_See, that's where I'd ask for money to go to the movies."__Paige said._

**_ "_**_Very funny. Actually, in the future, you're the one I go to for money." Chris cursed himself inwardly, even though they now knew they were his family he didn't want to get too attached to them. That kind of answer would only spark more questions. _

**_ "_**_Ooh, why, am I rich?" This time Chris was smarter and answered in the way he should have before even though he knew that they hated that particular answer._

**_ "_**_I can't tell you that." Please just drop it, please just drop it Chris silently chanted. _

**_ "_**_What about me? I'm your mother. Why didn't you come to me for money?" __his mom asked. __ Because your dead Chris silently answered and dead people can't give you money to go see the movies. Aloud he lied again._

**_ "_**_Because I don't want to bother you, you have too much to deal with." Chris could tell they were not going to __drop it__ and wished he __had__ just keep his big mouth shut. _

**_ "_**_What about your dad?" Great now they change the subject to his least favorite one Leo. How do__es someone__ say Leo was a dirt bag who was never around in the nicest way possible?_

**_ "_**_Uh, Leo's not much of a factor." Chris hoped they left it at that, but knew that they wouldn't he wasn't surprised when Aunt Paige asked._

**_ "_**_What does that mean?" Chris decided to be somewhat honest._

**_ "_**_I'd rather not talk about it." _

**_ "_**_Future consequences?" his mother asked. Chris decided to give them a small bone because it would probably come up some time or another._

**_ "_**_More like future issues." _

**_ "_**_Ooh, father-son problems." he was tired of talking about Leo and he really wanted to get away fr__o__m the subject of family issues, because they reminded him of the brother he would no longer have._

**_ "_**_I have an idea, let's change the subject." _

**_ "_**_To what?" A woman in black and white dropped down in front of them from the roof. Chris reacted on instinct and pulled his mother out of the way from the woman who was most likely a demon. Unfortunately he was not fast enough and he felt his neck on fire. Chris heard his Aunt yell _

_ "Extinguisher!" Chris watched as the fire extinguisher flied towards the woman but she jumped over it. Piper flicked her hands at her but she just turned into a spider and ran away. Chris got up and extended his hand and helped his mom to her feet. _

_ "You guys okay?" Paige asked. After he saw that his mom and aunt Paige looked fine, he realized he might be injured. His neck stung a little he moved his head so they could see his neck. _

**_ "_**_I don't know. Am I?"They were starring at his neck but not saying anything Chris repeated "Am I?"_

**_ "_**_I don't know." _

Chris jumped out of the memory and off the bed. Peter stared at him concerned.

"Chris are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just a memory." Chris said slowly.

"Which one." Peter asked hesitantly after a few minutes.

"I found out that what I did would cost me you." Chris replied slowly.

Peter POV.

Peter could tell from Chris's voice and expression (although he was trying to hide it) how much pain Chris was in. How much guilt he was feeling because of his actions. He had no idea how he would deal with the guilt if he were in Chris's position. He wished he could just get over it quickly for his brother's sake, but he was having a hard time letting it go. His whole life had been erased, his mom and Dad and the rest of his family had stared at him like he was a stranger and his mom had looked at him with open distrust. His wife had never met him and his son had never been born. Although maybe that one was for the best. Dylan had only been an infant when he had died, maybe it was better that he hadn't been born at all.

"You know you brought a good point." Chris said after a long moment of silence. Peter couldn't figure out what Chris was talking about so he asked.

"And what point would that be?"

"We don't know if we are twins this time around. Don't you think we should figure that out?"

"How do we do that?"

"To call a lost witch spell." Peter nodded he should have known that it was a spell that their mom often used to find their aunts when they were missing. Peter and Chris had no need for the spell though, as long as their bond was open all they had to was think of the other person and then orb to them.

"In order to do that we'd need to go the manor or my apartment." Chris admitted. Peter didn't want to go to either, he didn't want to see his mom or Dad but especially not Wyatt.

"Is he in your apartment?" he asked Chris. Chris sighed.

"He's not the person, who did all those things he's good."

"By all those things I'm sure you remember that he ordered the deaths of my wife and son and personally killed me."

"You don't know that he order their deaths."

"Whether or not he personally order it or the demons just got them, it was his fault they were able to."

"Whether it was or not it doesn't matter!"Peter eyes glared at Chris. Of course it mattered! "Whatever that Wyatt did, it wasn't this Wyatt. This Wyatt would have never have done any of those things!"Peter made sure to take a few deep breaths before speaking, so that he could say what he wanted to calmly and not scream it at the top of his lungs like he wanted to.

"Look Chris I may be able to acknowledge that enough to be able to hold my wanting revenge in check from afar; but I'm not yet to the point where I can hold it in check if we we're in the same room. So if you want to do that spell answer me, is he or he is not in your apartment?" Chris closed his eyes for a moment then opened them.

"No, no one's there." Peter nodded and after a moment of hesitation placed his hand on Chris's upper arm. Chris orbed the both of them to a place he had never seen before. It was an apartment, a nice one modern, clean. However any and all thought about the apartment itself dropped away when he saw a picture. Wyatt and Chris grinning at the camera. They were close that much was very clear. In his absence Chris had bonded heavily with Wyatt, the person who had hurt him so and made his blood boil in anger. He knew rationally that this Wyatt hadn't done any of the things that his Wyatt had ; that Chris hadn't had any way of knowing about him or any reason not to get close to his presumed only sibling, but the picture of them being chummy with each other caused his blood to boil.

Peter took a few calming breaths and made his way past the main room towards the open kitchen, Chris right behind him. Peter made his way to the cupboards and opened one, regular spices he closed it. The opened the next one which was spices used for magic and cooking he grabbed the rosemary and closed the cupboard. Peter went to the next one and opened it. This time Chris grabbed the yarrow root and Cypress along with a silver mortar and pestle. Peter stood back and watched Chris put a pinch of of rosemary in the mortar, along with some of the yarrow root and Cypress he started to grind the items together while chanting.

Powers of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Chris telepathically told him _you should probably leave now. _Peter nodded and orbed to the back room at P3 again, after checking to make sure it was still empty. He looked around at the room nervously. What if it didn't work? What if they weren't really brothers this time around? Even though them not being brothers wouldn't really make sense, since he could orb and their powers so far seemed to work the same as they had before. Peter found his body wrapped in the golden orbs that were associated with the spell and found himself back in Chris's apartment. Chris grinned to him and Peter grinned but only for a moment before his smile dimmed.

"So we are brothers this time around." Peter said aloud pensively, at Chris's look he added "Which I am glad about, really glad but doesn't it make you wonder?" Chris nodded and Peter continued.

"We're brothers, which means that we were both born together but mom doesn't remember giving birth to two babies. In fact according to the memory we saw no one remembers it... So doesn't that make you wonder... what has that kind of power and why they wanted me away from you?" Chris nodded and looked even more pensive.

Of course that was when Wyatt orbed in interrupting their pondering, he looked between Chris and Peter confused. Wyatt opened up his mouth to say something but Peter couldn't stay there. He wanted revenge, he really hated Wyatt, but he also knew that this Wyatt wasn't his Wyatt. Chris really cared for this Wyatt so instead he just orbed out.

Review please :)


End file.
